Bakugou! Be nice!
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 14 of KinkTober! Prompt -Asphyxiation!


"Is that all you fucking got!" Bakugou growled out, snapping his teeth at him.

"Jeez Bakugou, calm down," Kirishima said, moving away from him, sitting against the headboard.

"What the fuck? Why did you stop?"

"Well all you have managed to do is critique me to the point I lost my boner," Kirishima said, waving to his crotch where his dick laid soft between his legs.

"Then get that shit back up!" Bakugou said, sparks igniting from his fingers.

"Like demanding me to get hard-"

"-It's your fucking quirk!" Bakugou yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Kirishima sat back, hands behind his head and stared at Bakugou. "Doesn't work like that. Sheesh… Maybe be nice to me… or turn me on or something."

"I am nice to you!"

"My dick says otherwise," Kirishima said, grabbing his phone and opening up Twitter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugou asked, smacking the phone from his hand and pressing their foreheads together. "Are you some fucking softie that needs his ego stroked?"

"Yup!" Kirishima said, grinning as he did.

"I thought you were a man?" Bakugou asked.

 _That_ was what triggered Kirishima. Squinting his eyes, he glared at Bakugou. Of all the damn things he could have insulted him with. Yeah, ok- so he wanted his boyfriend to be nicer to him, not bark orders and tell him everything he did _wrong_ in bed. Maybe he wanted to hear a little praise… encouragement.

"You have some shitty issues," Kirishima growled.

"No! What I have is a boyfriend who can't even fuck me properly!" Bakugou said, pushing at his shoulders and moving to get off the bed.

At this point, Kirishima was seeing red. As even tempered and patient as he was- Bakugou did know how to push his buttons. Reaching out, he took Bakugou's wrist, pulling him back to the bed and pinning him down.

"And you think insulting me helps?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to know!" Bakugou yelled.

"Not when I am balls deep inside of you!" he exclaimed. Which was what happened. He was in the mood for a lazy afternoon fuck- the type you get off too, and nap for an hour or so afterwards. He was not looking for anything too strenuous, though apparently Bakugou was. "There are better ways of telling me!"

"I said I wanted you to fuck me into the next floor!" Bakugou yelled.

"And I said I wanted you to ride me!"

"Maybe I am sick of doing all the work!"

Growling back at Bakugou, their bodies were pressed hard against each other, Kirishima holding Bakugou's wrist as they spit words back and forth. He did like having Bakugou submitting under him, their hips lined up perfectly this way. They more they argued and fought, the more Bakugou was spreading his legs for him and his dick coming back to life-quickly.

"Maybe I'm sick of your damn attitude!" he snapped.

"Then maybe you can go find someone else to fuck!"

"Fuck! Bakugou!" Kirishima growled, pressing his open mouth hard on Bakugou's, tongue immediately seeking entrance. He hated when Bakugou picked fights- sometimes he thought he did it so they would fuck roughly. Hold him down, he freed a hand, grabbing his cock and slamming it into Bakugou where he had stretched him earlier.

They probably could have used another pump of lube, but fuck it- let Bakugou feel this. Taking Bakugou's bottom lip between his teeth, Kirishima bit down til Bakugou hissed out, and he tasted a drop of blood. Good, serves him right.

Pulling away, they were both gasping- and Bakugou still growling up at him.

"That all you got, rock boy?" Bakugou asked.

Taking a deep breath, Kirishima's eyes met with the hard glare from Bakugou. Deep inside, he knew Bakugou was only doing to get at him- he always did. He should know better and not get all riled up over it.

But then again, he did let it get it to him. His body hardening up, he growled as a hand went to the side of Bakugou's throat. His hand wrapping around his neck, pressing his skin between his rock hard hands.

Strangled moans filled their room as Bakugou's body started to fight against him. A hand grabbing at his arm, blast exploding around them.

 _Great… going to have to air out my damn room… again._

Bakugou's quirk didn't have much effect on him, unless he went full blast- which he wasn't. Another growl, and Kirishima's hips slammed into Bakugou- the hardness of his body meeting the soft flesh of Bakugou's. More strangled sounds escaped from Bakugou- then he tightened his fingers around his neck more.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled.

He knew it was what Bakugou wanted- he wanted Kirishima in full quirk, choking the life out of him as he fucked him deeply. It was sick and twisted- and dammit, if he didn't get off on it a little bit. There was something about holding Bakugou under him, his quirk full on- and then Bakugou coming undone.

 _Ok- he got off on it a lot._

The tighter he squeezed his hand, the redder Bakugou's face got. He had to keep his wits about him as Bakugou was sending small blast at his arms- pretending to fight. He needed to make sure he did not take it too far. The sounds were choked and strangled, going right to his dick.

Slamming his hips in and out of Bakugou, making his dick extra rock hard- the blast on his arms got lighter and lighter.

It meant one of two things.

Bakugou was almost to the point of passing out from lack of air, or he was about to cum.

Looking between their bodies, Bakugou's cock was hard, swollen, a deep red almost purplish color. Every thrust in making his cock spit onto his stomach.

"You get off on this shit!" he exclaimed.

Bakugou couldn't answer back, another blast on his arms, but nothing that would even begin to stop him.

Loosening his fingers, small gasp of air came from Bakugou- followed by a growl that turned to a moan once he trusted back in. As the redness faded from Bakugou's face, Kirishima leaned down, his hand still around Bakugou's throat, and brushed his lips against his. "You are such a pervert," he whispered, rocking his hips deep against Bakugou, watching as his eyes almost rolled in the back of his skull.

"You like it when I make my dick extra hard?" he asked. The problem with that was, the sensation for him changed. Even with Bakugou clenching around him, there was no give to his dick this way. But it did get Bakugou off.

Tightening his grip around his neck again, making sure to keep his hand to the side of his throat, Kirishima thrusted harder- Bakugou grabbing at his hand, gasping for air, his cock spurting more onto his stomach.

"C'mon," he chimed, "I know you are close to coming."

Another gasp, yet Bakugou couldn't talk.

Slamming his hips harder, Bakugou's eye did roll. He knew that sign and let off his throat, clasping his mouth to Bakugou's, pushing his air into his lungs as his cock drove deeper into him. Hands reaching out, clawing down his back and Bakugou's body was shaking under him.

When he pulled from Bakugou's mouth, a loud strangled cry escaped from Bakugou's mouth, his cock exploding between them, his entire body trembling.

Releasing his quirk, Kirishima felt how tight Bakugou was around him. Every time he came, his body tensed so hard, like it wanted to keep his dick buried deep inside of him.

"Hah!" he cried out, rolling his hips, pressing Bakugou's knees practically to his chest. Bakugou was a mess underneath him. Drool escaping from his mouth, his eyes far gone, and his cum splattered him.

He would be a fool to say that did not get him off. The small gasp of air, the little grunts and moans Bakugou gave him- it all tipped him over the edge. A final thrust, and Kirishima found himself releasing deep inside of Bakugou. Crying out, he let his knees go and collapsed on top of him.

Moving his hands into Bakugou's hair, he held him tightly- afraid his heart was going to slam out of his chest.

"Now that was what the fuck I wanted!" Bakugou whispered, his voice cracked and broken.

Shaking his head, Kirishima kissed his neck, and held him tightly. He was exhausted and spent. So much for a lazy afternoon- but he also knew they could shower and neither would be up for anything strenuous for quite sometime now.


End file.
